Phoenix
by FieryCaptainSpiderSanta
Summary: A phoenix ring. A mysterious crystal. An abandoned teenager, with strong magical abilities. What better combination could there be, you ask? Well, throw in a bit of murder, evil, adventure, and surprise, and my life just got hella interesting.


**A/N- I just watched this movie for the first time in, like, forever, and this story provided adequate distraction, so I can keep putting off a chapter for one of my other stories, Valentines. Which I really should stop procrastinating on, because I am going to have that damned wedding posted by Valentine's Day, or so help me.**

 **But, you all benefit from my lazy habits and fear of writing a terrible wedding for my character! XD Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerer's Apprentice.**

I clutched at my mother's hand with one of my own, furiously wiping away my tears with the other. She tried to smile comfortingly at me, but it ended with a grimace of pain, and her clutching at her stomach.

"Momma," I sobbed. "Momma, what's going on? Who are those people?"

"They are very powerful, very bad people, Violet," my mother replied weakly. "Now, I need you to run, far away from here, as far away as you can."

"Will you be coming, Momma?" I asked.

She smiled sadly. "No, baby, I can't. Momma has to make sure you can get out safely."

Fresh tears rolled down my face. "No, Momma! You have to come with me!"

I felt her push something into my hand, and I looked down, seeing a small crystal, and a little golden phoenix figurine, holding a large red gemstone in it's mouth. When it touched my hand, it shivered to life, and hopped over to my finger, where it curled into a ring, becoming inanimate once more. I gasped in wonder, and would have marveled at it for a while, had my mother not pushed me toward a small crack in the wall, barely big enough to squeeze myself through, as she whispered to me fiercely. "Go, baby, run. Protect the ring and the crystal, at all costs. Find a man, named Balthazar. He'll help you." She reached out and caressed my face, sadness in her eyes. "I love you, Violet."

Then, she stood up, and I could see the pain evident on her face, as she walked out of our hiding spot, to face the evil men. I couldn't see her anymore, but I heard shouting, then a loud, piercing scream of pain, that was obviously emitted from my mother. I covered my mouth to stifle my cries, before turning tail, and running, as far away as I could.

* * *

That was ten years ago, when I was five. Now, I'm fifteen, orphaned, homeless, and still stuck with this goddamned ring and crystal, because this 'Balthazar' guy refused to show up.

My life was fan-fucking-tabulous.

* * *

I trudged along the empty alleyway, kicking random boxes, and singing softly along with the music from my stolen iPod- using, of course, my stolen earbuds. New York was brutal for a girl stuck on her own on the streets. But, it was easy to blend in, and disappear into the crowd, which was a good thing for me. I needed to stay as inconspicuous as I could. Of course, luck was rarely on my side, and I was often forced to move away, to a place where no one knew me. Usually to a big city. New York had been my home the longest, and I've only been here two years.

I heard something shift behind me, and whirled around to see a shabbily-dressed, bedraggled man standing threateningly, holding out a knife. Another homeless, like me, and desperate for anything he could use. It didn't matter who you had to take from, everyone was on their own, and you did what you had to to survive.

He shuffled forward, holding the empty hand out. "Gimme your stuff."

I snorted. "What stuff? I don't have anything to call my own."

"What about that iPod?" he demanded. "That'll earn me a pretty penny. Enough to buy food for a week."

My expression darkened. "Aw, hell, no, bitch. You are _not_ getting my iPod."

He narrowed his eyes. "IPod. Give it. Your ring, too, and whatever you have in your pockets."

"And if I refuse?" I challenged. He just threatened the ring, and the crystal. Shit's about to get real.

"Listen, kid, I really don't want to use this." He stuck out the knife threateningly, but I could tell from his movements that he didn't know how to use it."

I held my arms out wide. "Kill me, then."

He hesitated. "I really will do it, girly."

"Did I stutter?" I demanded. "I said, if you want the damned stuff, _do it_ _._ Attack me with the knife. _I dare you_ _._ "

The guy must've finally snapped, because he let out a yell, and jumped forward, swiping the knife at me. He obviously didn't know what he was doing, but an enraged, armed idiot could be almost as dangerous as a someone who knew a bit of what they were doing. I ducked under the swipe, but he caught me, and wrenched the iPod from my grasp. I elbowed him in the stomach, and wriggled out of his grasp, spinning to face him. He lunged with the knife again, and I held up my arms to defend my face. With a shout, the guy went flying back, crashing hard into the wall, while his knife went the other way. He crumpled into a heap, but quickly scrambled to his feet, staring at me wide-eyed. I was wide-eyed, too, but for a completely different reason.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,_ I mentally berated myself. _No! They can't know about your magic! You'll have to move! Too late, now, dammit. You used magic on him. You're fucking screwed._

"W-who are you?" he stuttered, backing away quickly.

Whelp. I'm in deep shit, anyway. May as well ice the cake. I took a menacing step forward, focusing my magic to make me look more frightening, and deepen my voice, so I sounded demonic. "I'm your worst nightmare." I smirked. "I suggest you run."

Heeding my advice, the terrified man turned tail, and ran away as fast as he could. Sighing, I turned around to pick up his knife and my fallen iPod, already planning where I would go next. I froze, though, when I saw a man with shoulder-length, wavy brown hair, and a dark expression glaring at me. Something felt really off about him, putting me even more on edge. He probably saw me use my magic.

The man stalked over carefully, but stopped a few feet away from me. I stood up straighter, and the two of us eyed each other carefully.

He was the first to break the silence. "Who are you?"

"I could be asking you," I replied challengingly, narrowing my eyes.

"Balthazar Blake," he answered, still standing threateningly. "Who taught you magic?"

I didn't register his question though, too focused on his name. I gasped, doubling over in shock, as if someone had sucker punched me.

 _Balthazar Blake._

The man my mother told me could help.

The man I had been looking for for the past ten years.

 **A/N- Well, that chapter was eventful! XD I dunno when the next one will be up, but I'll see y'all soon!**

 **Adedos, peeopsicles! (It's a mix between peeps, and posicles. Don't question my logic, I'm guano crazy. In case you're wondering, guano is bat shit.)**

 **XD Anyway. I go off on strange tangents like that. My mind goes a million mph, in a million directions. Don't question it. XD Fave, follow, review, and PM me!**

 **~FieryCaptainSpiderSanta.**


End file.
